Fit To Be Framed
by Skylark Starflower
Summary: Graffiti has been appearing around town, and people are blaming the most likely source: VN-GO. But is he really the culprit?


Author's Note/Disclaimer: I don't own WALL-E, it belongs to Pixar/Disney. I'm just borrowing the characters for a spot of fun, is all. However, Vi, AKA Mistress Vista, is of my own creation. If you'd like to borrow her, just let me know first, kay? Thanks.

So yeah, I make a few cracks at Microsoft in this fic. It's like the robot version of the bogeyman. It's all in good fun, really. This fic took me a heck of a lot longer to write than I expected. VN-GO really didn't want to spend time with Vi, but I made him. Mwee hee hee. Ah, he'll thank me later. Due to the way I ended this story, there will have to be another one about these two, but it'll have to wait until after I do GO-4's fic next. I've been putting that one off since March now and it's about time I got to it. You should know the drill by now, but just in case, English in quotes, code in italics. Anyway, that's pretty much all I've got to say for myself now. Go read!

"**Fit To Be Framed"  
****By Skylark Starflower  
****Started April 1, 2009  
****Finished April 20, 2009**

VN-GO was bored. For the paint bot, that was a dangerous situation to be in. He tended to get into trouble when he was bored. Wandering about, he took in the pairings surrounding him, his friends who had found something in one another to draw them together. WALL-E had EVE, PR-T had BRL-A, and even M-O had D-FIB.

While he was happy for them, he couldn't help feeling a little jealous. His friends were too busy with each other now to be bothered with him anymore. EVE had even started hinting that the others should start seeking their own homes, WALL-E's trailer too small for ten bots to live there comfortably for much longer.

Sighing, he went looking for the only other remaining rejects that still hadn't gotten tied down, hoping they would want to do something with him. He looked, but the three were mysteriously absent.

VN-GO didn't have many friends. He had a hard time even making them. Now only weeks after gaining several, he seemed to be losing them again. He sighed again, lonely, and decided to head into the human settlement, to see if they could use any help with painting or something. The depression falling over him pretty much crushed any real inspiration.

Something seemed odd as he reached town. The humans had gathered in the town atrium and were discussing something. He glanced around and noticed that the temporary housing, some made out of the Axiom's escape pods, had some new marks that hadn't been there before. He was going over to investigate when the crowd saw him and something happened he hadn't expected.

Voices were raised in anger as the SECUR-T robots VN-GO previously hadn't noticed quickly surrounded him. He shrunk back, looking for a way to escape before he was completely boxed in, suddenly frightened. He wasn't scared of much – and wouldn't admit it when he was – but to himself, he didn't even try to deny that the SECUR-T force scared the paint out of him.

"Halt!"

VN-GO was trapped. The SECUR-T bots had him tightly surrounded, the crowd of angry humans fast approaching despite their girth. The paint bot shrunk down more, trembling. He didn't know what they were planning to do with him, but he didn't want to find out.

"There's that graffiti artist!"

"Get it, rip out its CPU!"

"Slop artist!"

Despite his situation and his fear, VN-GO drew himself up indignantly. _Hey, I resent that!_

"Silence!" The SECUR-T units pulled forward, tightening the circle around the paint bot and causing him to shrink back once more.

"Well, we've got the robot responsible now. What will we do with it?"

"I still say we rip out its CPU!"

"Yeah!"

The angry crowd of humans advanced, intent on ripping VN-GO to pieces. The SECUR-T robots kept him from running. Casting about desperately, VN-GO could see nothing around that could possibly help him. He was doomed.

"What's going on here?"

VN-GO started at the voice, recognizing it from his short stint around the Axiom with WALL-E. The Captain would save him! He started to yell as loud as he could, so he could be heard over the crowd. _Help! They're gonna kill me!_

Captain McCrea approached the angry mob and gave the madly bleeping robot a glance, raising an eyebrow. "I'm still waiting for an answer."

"This robot has been painting graffiti all over town, and most of it is pretty disturbing," admitted one of the people, VN-GO recognizing the voice as the human who wanted to rip out his CPU.

_It wasn't me! I've been framed! Get me outta here, man!  
__  
_"You should have brought this to my attention before trying to take matters into your own hands. How do you know this robot is the culprit?"

"It was spotted the other day doing that," replied the mob's new spokesman, pointing to a mural on what had once been a blank white wall. VN-GO hardly considered his fresco of WALL-E's battle against the holo-detector, which he had painted the other day after leaving M-O, to be graffiti.

McCrea regarded the mural for a moment before smiling. "That's pretty good, but hardly worthy of a lynch mob, don't you think?"

"That's not all it's done! Look at what it's drawn on my house!" A finger shaking with rage pointed to one of the escape pod homes. Across the outside someone had drawn a white skull, decked out with a pretty pink ribbon.

_That's hardly my style at all!_ VN-GO protested. No one listened to him, mostly because no one could understand him.

The Captain's brow creased as he regarded the image, before he looked around the settlement to find more scenes of horror and death and puppies scrawled about the place. His frown deepened. "What is this? Who would do such a thing?"

The gathered crowd started yelling angrily again, pointing to VN-GO. The paint bot shook his head vehemently, denying the accusations. It was the only way he could get anything across, being unable to approximate any English at all to defend himself.

"Okay, everybody calm down," demanded McCrea, silencing the crowd. "I'll look into things, but we're not going to prosecute this robot without any real proof."

VN-GO gave a sharp nod of agreement. _See, I told you so!_

"I'll be keeping this VN-GO unit under supervision, however."

_What?! Not cool, man!_

The crowd didn't look very happy, but they accepted the Captain's plan and dispersed, the SECUR-T units releasing the paint bot from custody. VN-GO tried to leave too, but McCrea clamped a chubby hand around one of the bars on the paint bot's upper half. "Sorry pal, but you're going to have to stay with me for a while."

He started to see a problem with this plan when VN-GO replied with a series of beeps, blips and hums. Though he had no idea what the paint bot was trying to say, the tone was stricken; it was obvious he didn't much like that idea.

"Can't you speak any English at all?"

Though McCrea had been Captain of the Axiom, and was now essentially the leader of the new human settlement, he was still learning about the robots which had previously gone unnoticed by most of the humans on the star liner. He didn't know much about the capabilities of certain types.

VN-GO shook his head almost sadly. He was one of the few bots who had no human speech capabilities at all. It made it hard for him to even talk to WALL-E, who couldn't understand the more complex language of the Axiom robots, and the little trash compactor was his hero.

"Hmmm… That's going to make things difficult." At this point, McCrea started to lose himself in thought. "I wonder if I could get another bot to translate… no, only Auto could actually talk, and I'm not going to reactivate him just for that…"

The Captain continued to muse to himself, paying no attention to VN-GO, and for a brief moment, the painter contemplated making a break for it. After quick consideration he decided against it. If he were to run, it would make him look guilty, and as far as he was concerned, the only crime he had committed was creating art of his hero. Besides, the Captain was the only person with the authority to keep him safe from the angry mob for the time being. It would be best for VN-GO to stick with him. He didn't like it, but he couldn't see it lasting very long.

"I know!" McCrea's voice brought VN-GO back from his own thoughts. He looked up to the Captain expectantly. "Can you write?"

VN-GO hummed. He had never tried before, short of signing his name. It had been his first inkling of personality, the day he had felt compelled to sign his work. Cocking his head to the side, he tried to tell McCrea that he didn't know.

"Here." The Captain started rooting through his pockets, searching for something. Finding it, he unfolded a sheet of paper and held it out to VN-GO. "Try writing something."

VN-GO regarded the paper for a moment, and then began to paint. He couldn't help himself, the blank sheet too tempting for him to just waste by writing on. When he was done, McCrea took the paper and regarded it for a moment. He couldn't help being impressed by the picture VN-GO had created. The detail the robot had put into such a small image, yet another illustration of WALL-E, this time the trash compactor clumsily wielding EVE's gun arm, was astounding, but still not what McCrea had been hoping for.

"Come on, can't you be serious? You're in a lot of trouble."

VN-GO had the decency to look sheepish. McCrea searched for another sheet of paper, but he only had the one. "Well, now we need to find something else for you to write on." He paused for a moment, looking at the picture again. "Can I keep this?"

VN-GO nodded as he followed the Captain down the dirt pathways, heading to the Axiom. McCrea hoped to be able to find more paper in storage. Most people onboard the star liner had stopped using the tree based material centuries ago. Keeping data on computers had seemed like a faster, less wasteful idea, and so paper had become obsolete. McCrea had never even seen it until acquiring the manual for Operation Recolonize. Some, however, had survived in storage rooms.

It took a while of searching to locate any, but once he had, the Captain tried again. He laid out a sheet for VN-GO. "Try to write."

This time the paint bot did as asked. It was an interesting thing to watch as VN-GO dipped his head down and began to apply paint to paper. His movements belied his mechanical nature, smooth and graceful. After a moment, he finished, raising his head to regard the Captain with interest.

McCrea looked at the paper and groaned. For all his artistic talent, VN-GO couldn't spell and his writing was atrocious. The paint literally appeared to have been slopped onto the paper. At least the message was discernable.

"Wil thes bee ok?"

McCrea gave VN-GO a pat on the side. "It will have to be, friend." Taking a large pile of paper with him, McCrea began to lead VN-GO from the Axiom once more. "You're not the one who's been painting up the town, are you?" he asked.

VN-GO shook his head, and was pleased to see that McCrea was smiling at this answer. "I believe you. You're a much better artist than whoever did those other drawings. The problem now is catching this person."

VN-GO asked for a piece of paper, and the Captain, understanding the paint bot's gesture to the pile he was carrying, passed him another sheet.

"Steak out?" VN-GO wrote.

"What's that?"

It took several sheets of paper for VN-GO to explain the concept, but once McCrea had a basic grasp of the idea, he was all for it.

"This'll be fun, like a spy mission!"

X X X

"I'm bored! When is something going to happen?"

VN-GO shook his head. He and the Captain were sitting in one of the more permanent structures that had been built over the last couple weeks, watching the town through a window. So far, nothing of interest had happened, and the sun was starting to set. "How long is this going to take?"

VN-GO sighed. And he was supposed to be the childish one? He pulled over a sheet of paper and wrote another message. "It culd tak awhil. Jst wait."

McCrea heaved a sigh and the two went back to watching. A stakeout certainly wasn't as exciting as it first sounded.

It was dark before anything happened. McCrea was the first to spot the movement. Something was darting between the makeshift homes, too small to be human. It floated above the ground, so it was obviously a robot, but he couldn't tell what kind in the dark. He tapped VN-GO and directed the paint bot's attention towards the anomaly.

VN-GO focused on the movement. He didn't have night vision, few of the Axiom bots being equipped with that particular feature since it rarely went truly dark on the star liner. He could still see better in the dark than a human, but he still couldn't make out much more than the figure's shape. She was a PR-T unit, but not the one he already knew. Something about this one was different, but he couldn't quite figure out how.

The human and robot watched the PR-T unit as she looked about before starting to draw something on another wall.

"Well, there's no doubt about it. We have our graffiti artist. Now what?" VN-GO was already heading outside when McCrea turned to look at him. "Hey, wait up!"

VN-GO had an idea though, and shook his head at the Captain, writing another message. "Stay hear, pleas? I hav a plan."

McCrea seemed sceptical, but after a moment decided to go along with the paint bot. "Be careful."

VN-GO gave a sharp nod of agreement and headed outside. Moving as quietly as he could, he approached the busy PR-T unit, until he was almost beside her. The beautician bot was too engrossed in her work to notice him, so he took the chance to study her.

He immediately discovered why she seemed so strange from a distance. Most PR-T units were pink, but this one was a glossy black. That also explained why she was so hard to see in the dark.

She was humming what sounded like a funeral dirge as she used a set of paints to create an image of a black widow spider, only it was wearing a cheerful lace bonnet. VN-GO couldn't help laughing at the absurdity, drawing the PR-T's attention.

_Who are you to laugh at me, Mistress Vista? _she demanded. _It angers the dark spirits!_

If VN-GO could blink, he would have. _What are you talking about, dude?_

_Master Gates will come for you in the dead of night, your work will not be saved. Nothing will be saved, and the backups will be corrupt!_

_You're weird._

PR-T unit 095, or Mistress Vista as she sometimes called herself, bristled. _You say that now, but you'll see! When the Blue Screen of Death comes for you, you'll know that I was right!_

VN-GO usually didn't have trouble getting along with other bots, being fairly easy going, but something about this Mistress Vista both irritated and fascinated him at the same time. He decided to try changing the subject. _Why are you using the town as your canvas?_

Mistress Vista seemed surprised. _I saw you doing it and thought it was okay._

VN-GO was taken aback. Karma was coming back to bite him, it seemed. Still, as much as he didn't think what he had done was wrong, he didn't want to get into trouble for what this other robot was doing. _It isn't, so could you please cool it? I'm getting in trouble for what you're doing!_

_Existence is torment, its cause is irrelevant._

_…right. Just stop, dude._

_If I do, how will I be able to continue with my art?_

The possibility that Mistress Vista was doing this because she enjoyed it had escaped VN-GO completely. _There are other canvases, dude. You just have to find them._

Mistress Vista regarded VN-GO for a moment before replying. _Teach me how to find them._

_What?_

_Teach me,_ she insisted. _You're a painter, right? Teach me how to paint properly._

VN-GO wasn't given time to reply as Captain McCrea approached. He had gotten bored sitting around watching a conversation he couldn't even understand. He wasn't exactly stealthy in his movements, and both robots knew immediately that he was coming.

Mistress Vista became nervous at the human's sudden arrival, darting about, unsure if she should stay or bolt. VN-GO knew if she ran it would be difficult to track her down again, even with her rather unique personality and colouring. He didn't know what to do to keep her from running, though.

"I hate to interrupt, but I really should be a part of this." McCrea's tone was slightly embarrassed as he reached the two. He had no idea what kind of conversation he might be interrupting.

At the sound of his voice, Mistress Vista made up her mind, turning to bolt, taking VN-GO and McCrea by surprise. Panicking, VN-GO did the only thing he could think of to keep her from leaving, wishing almost as soon as he said it that he could have thought of something else. He wasn't the type to go back on his word.

_Stop! Come back! I'll teach you how to paint!_

That stopped her. She turned around slowly, torn between the knowledge that she would get in trouble if she were to go back to the Captain and the lure of VN-GO's promise. She had always been a creative bot, many humans had asked for her by name back in the days. Now that her particular services weren't really in demand anymore, she had hoped to try painting. Her current style was based on the one she had been specifically designed and programmed for many years ago.

In the end, she returned to the two. For a moment, no one said anything, no one knowing where to begin. McCrea took charge when it looked like no one else was going to. "Are you the one who's been painting frightening pictures all over town?"

She nodded, quite pleased with herself. She was doing something right, obviously.

"I'm afraid I can't let you continue to do so. Or let you go unpunished. If I did that, the townspeople would have my head!"

The black PR-T unit shrunk back at that, scared. Previously, when a bot misbehaved, it was labelled a reject and sent to the Repair Ward. Now, it was looked upon as part of their personalities, which meant that something else had to be done to try and prevent the bot from misbehaving again. So far, the issue had never come up, so she had no idea what to expect for punishment.

McCrea yawned presently, drawing her attention back to him and away from the distressing thoughts in her processor.

"Man, it's getting late. Look, can I trust you… no, I know. VN-GO, watch over her, okay? Make sure you two come to the town atrium tomorrow for… let's say two o'clock, okay? I should have come up with something by then."

VN-GO began to protest, but the Captain just gave him a friendly pat on the side, perhaps a bit harder than necessary. "Thanks. I knew I could count on you. See you tomorrow!" With that, McCrea headed off to his own home, ignoring VN-GO's continued protests, a smirk crossing his face.

VN-GO sagged once it became evident that McCrea wasn't listening. _Aw, man!_

_Can we start now?_

VN-GO gave the black PR-T unit a dark look, but said nothing. He didn't know how to teach, that had never been something he was programmed for. Sure, he was a painter, but that didn't mean he could teach it to another robot who wasn't designed for his particular job. He had only agreed to teach her to keep her from running away, but he had agreed. Now he was stuck.

_The Captain's right, it's getting late…AH!_ VN-GO had gotten so caught up with helping McCrea catch the graffiti artist; he had forgotten to let his friends know what he was up to. He didn't want to be the cause of another situation like the one M-O had recently gotten into. _We'd better get home. I guess you can come with me._

_When do we start painting?_ Mistress Vista demanded as she followed VN-GO in the direction of WALL-E's truck. He grumbled. He didn't know any other bot that could annoy him like she could, and he had only just met her about twenty minutes ago.

_We'll start tomorrow, after the Captain decides what's going to happen._

_That's not fair! What if we can't get together afterwards?_

The urge to snap good at her was strong, but VN-GO resisted. _I'll talk to him about it, then. For now, let's just see about having somewhere to spend the night._

It didn't take much longer for the two bots to reach WALL-E's truck. VN-GO wasn't surprised to see that the door was already closed, but on the off chance that someone was still up to let them in, he knocked his head lightly on the side. Backing away, he waited a moment to see if the door would open. It took a minute, but it did start to grind open.

It turned out to be EVE on the other side. The rest of the robots had already gone into their sleep cycles. PR-T and BRL-A huddled together in one corner, M-O and D-FIB cuddled together in another while WALL-E slept in his usual alcove. The other three bots sprawled wherever they could find space.

_Where have you been?_ EVE demanded. There was a hint of worry in her angry tone, and VN-GO shied back as he replied.

_I got in trouble… The Captain only just let me leave. …uh…_

Before he could finish, Mistress Vista made her presence known, floating haughtily in front of EVE. Not many robots had the guts to stand up to the short tempered probe bot. _Leave him alone._

_Who's this?_ EVE was stunned by the black PR-T unit.

_I'm his new apprentice,_ Mistress Vista proclaimed proudly.

It took EVE a moment to process this before her eyes turned up into a smile. _Is this your girlfriend?_

_What?! No way! The Captain dumped her on me until tomorrow!_

"Hmph." Mistress Vista turned on VN-GO. _I suppose that is ONE way of putting it, but might I remind you that you DID agree to teach me to paint._

_I know._ VN-GO didn't feel like arguing.

_So, are you two going to come in, or am I going to lock you out?_ EVE asked, sounding a bit annoyed. Mistress Vista's personality was pretty off putting to almost anyone who met her. The two bots hastily made their way inside so EVE could close the door.

VN-GO hadn't really noticed just how drained the day's events had left him feeling until now. Ignoring everyone else, he moved off to find his own private corner to rest in. EVE figured that the conversation was now over, and headed to her spot next to WALL-E before powering down.

Before VN-GO could follow suit, Mistress Vista zipped over to his side and settled next to him. He glanced at her. _Whaddya think you're doing, dude?_

_Going into a rest cycle, what's it look like?_

_Why are you doing it next to me?_

_Why not?_

He couldn't argue with logic like that. _Fine, whatever. Night. _The trailer fell silent as the two remaining robots powered down for the night.

X X X

The next morning, VN-GO awoke to find Mistress Vista hovering in front of him, waiting patiently.

_Augh!_ He pulled back, startled.

_So, will we start today?_ She asked. She was nothing if not tenacious.

_What time is it?_ VN-GO's internal clock had been flashing twelve at him for years.

_Eight in the morning._

He groaned. He had hoped to sleep later than that, to wake much sooner to the time when he could finally get the strange PR-T unit off his case. Or at least, not have to be around her all the time anymore. It wasn't like there was anything else he could do at the moment anyway, though. _I guess. We'll need supplies, though. Drawing on the walls is what got us into this mess._

As he started to move forward was when he first noticed the other bots watching him. EVE and WALL-E seemed happy for him. EVE probably still figured Mistress Vista to be his girlfriend, and WALL-E was just naïve. The rest of them, however, seemed amused by the idea of the paint bot bringing a girl home. It was confirmed when the ribbing started.

_When did you get a girlfriend, VN-GO?_ asked M-O. D-FIB gave the little cleaner a playful swat.

_Don't tease him_, she said, but her tone was light.

_Aren't you going to introduce us?_ piped up HAN-S. The massage bot was bouncing up and down in his usual hyperactive manner.

VN-GO sighed. _Everyone, this is… Mistress Vista._

The reaction was instant, all the other bots drawing back in shock. Only WALL-E was unmoved, mostly because he didn't understand what VN-GO had just said. Even if he had, he wouldn't have known the stories of the legendary evil software passed around the Axiom. Why any bot in their right mind would call themselves after it was a mystery.

Mistress Vista drew herself up importantly. _Greetings. May Master Gates be lenient with you all._

_Look, we've gotta go._ VN-GO was eager to take the strange robot away from his friends and hurried for the door. WALL-E opened it for him, and as he led the black PR-T unit from the trailer, he could hear the others quietly discussing her and her connection to him. He'd have to set them straight later.

_Where are we going?_ asked Mistress Vista.

_To see if we can find the Captain. He has paper we can use._

_I don't want to see him, what if he's still mad at me?_

_Tough. He's the only one I know who has paper, and we need some._ VN-GO paused as something finally penetrated into his thick processor. _How come you're not talking in that weird way anymore, dude?_

_Oh, that? Honestly, I only really do that when I'm around others who make me nervous. It's become a sort of defence mechanism. I can't really help it._

_Then what was up with the creepy art to go along with the creepy attitude?_

_Just because I can't help it doesn't mean I don't like it._

_I still think you're weird._ He didn't say what else was on his mind because he wasn't sure how to deal with it. Now that he thought about it, Mistress Vista had dropped her strange speech pattern around him pretty quickly. _Why do you call yourself Mistress Vista anyway? It's creepy!_

_That's the whole point!_

_Do I always have to call you that? It harshes my mellow._

_Okay, fine. I'll tell you the truth. My name is Vi. Vista works with that, so I went with it. Mistress Vista is just my persona. Besides, I couldn't be Mistress 95, that's my unit number!_

_Why not M.E.?_ VN-GO couldn't resist teasing her, and she giggled in response. _Can I call you Vi, then?_

_Sure._

The two fell silent, running out of things to say. It wasn't much longer before they reached the Captain's house. Despite the early hour and the Captain's late night, the man was already up, getting things into order around the area. Luckily, he wasn't too far from home, and saw the two bots coming. He waved them over.

"Hey, guys! I'm glad you came over, saves me having to find you. I've already decided what I'm going to do about the graffiti incident, so we can get that out of the way sooner. Sound good?"

VN-GO nodded enthusiastically, Vi joining in with him, but he didn't forget the actual reason for their visit to the Captain. He gave McCrea an eager look, hoping he would understand.

"You have a question?"

VN-GO nodded and McCrea fished around for a sheet of paper, holding it out to the robot once he found one. VN-GO quickly wrote his question. "Cann wee hav sum papr?"

"Sure, you can have as much as you'd like, but I'll get it for you later. I have a feeling you might not be needing it as quickly as you might think."

Both bots gave the Captain questioning looks, but he didn't reply, only beckoned for them to follow him. They did so and soon found themselves in the town atrium. A small crowd had already begun to gather. Earlier in the morning when McCrea had come up with his solution, he had passed word around for people to come to a town meeting. It had been his plan to find VN-GO and Vi later on, but it worked out to his advantage when the two came looking for him.

They waited for several minutes for more of the villagers to gather before the Captain began his announcement. "Recently, there has been a rash of graffiti. I have located the guilty parties."

VN-GO started at that, and began to protest. McCrea glanced down at him. "Look, I know you didn't mean any harm, and while that," and he pointed to the paint bot's earlier masterpiece, "is much less scary than what she's been doing; it's still graffiti if it's not supposed to be there."

VN-GO went silent, shrinking back in shame. McCrea picked up where he had left off. "Anyway, as I was saying, I found the two bots in question and have decided their punishment. Together, they will be restoring the walls back to normal, under my supervision just to be sure the job actually gets done. Does this sound fair to everyone?"

There was no objection from the gathered crowd. "Good. From now on, if there are any problems, please bring them to me before turning into an angry mob."

One man tentatively raised a hand. "Um… I've actually gotten to like the mural on my house."

People stared at him. "What?"

"Restoring all the walls that are not approved of by the owners, then," the Captain said, smiling.

A voice piped up from the crowd. "I'm that guy's neighbour! I've still gotta look at that!?"

"Unless you want to start a totalitarian state where all personal expression is controlled, yes," Captain McCrea said tightly. "Now: Doesn't everyone have something to do?"

There was an embarrassed rumble from the crowd before it dispersed. McCrea clapped his hands together, smiling. "Okay, you two! Time to get to work!"

_I don't have my paints!_ protested Vi. She had left them back at WALL-E's trailer.

VN-GO was disappointed. _I have to paint over my picture?_

McCrea didn't understand either of them, but he had come prepared. He handed a set of paints and brushes to Vi, surprised by the way the PR-T unit had adapted her beautician implements into useful little hands. With tools in hand, she zipped over to her pictures and started covering over them, bringing the walls back to their normal colours. VN-GO was less enthusiastic, unwilling to cover his art. McCrea gave the painter a friendly pat.

"Cheer up. I think I may have some actual pre-framed canvas for you once you're done. One of the collection crews found it on the Axiom, and it's not like we need it for anything. Plus, I've had a picture taken of your mural, so it won't be gone forever."

VN-GO sighed. It was something, at least, and the canvas was something to look forward to. It was a much better medium for his particular skills than plain old paper. Trying to be cheerful despite his current job, he went to his wall, matched the original colour and set to work restoring it to normal. He had no idea that this had just been the sketch-work for the nightmare mural he was about to live.

**The End**


End file.
